Is this really my life?
by KaunaRavenstar
Summary: Silver's life has gotten very weird since moving to Happy Tree Town... (reviews are very helpful! hope you enjoy reading! its a WIP)
1. Chapter 1

Flippy had me pinned to the wall by a knife through my wrists, blood dripping down into my silver hair. His back was to me, he was arguing with Splendid, the blue haired superhero I had a crush on. "Let her go, Flippy." I could tell by his tone of voice he was trying to stall time for him to flip back.

"No. I'm going to torture her a bit then kill her." I saw Flippy twirl his knife in his hand.

I tried to get the knife out of my wrists but Flippy turned back to me, his yellow eyes glinting, "Ready to die Silver?" he slowly cut my stomach and I tried not to scream.

"Cut it out!" Splendid yelled at him.

"Good idea!" Flippy put the knife tip over my heart.

"Not what I meant!" Splendid kicked Flippy to the side causing the knife to cut across my chest.

"Just kill me!" the pain was too much for me to handle.

"Don't give in Silver!" Splendid called to me.

While he was distracted Flippy rolled over to me, "as you wish." He slid the knife over my throat. Cutting it and killing me. For now.

The next day I woke up in my bed, the cuts were gone and I was alive. I sighed and got out of bed, a small gift basket sat on a chair in the corner. It had various green things in it, a green plush bear sat in front of it with a note that said, 'Sorry again ~Flippy.' I sighed and put it in the closet. It'd been a week since I arrived in Happy Tree Town and Flippy had killed me three times, Lumpy killed me once on accident, I blame last night on Splendid. I changed clothes and walked outside. It was a sunny day and everything was normal except the bank alarm going off. "Lifty and Shifty…" I said to myself.

"Yes?" Two voices said from behind me. I turned to see the two dark green haired twins, one wearing a fedora and both wearing dark green raccoon masks.

"Hey Lifty, Shifty. Nice day right?" I backed up a little.

"Perfect for kidnapping." They laughed their creepy laugh.

"And the bank alarm?" I took another step back as they took a step forward.

"Just a distraction for the superhero." They grabbed me and put me in a bag.

"Ouch! Hey! Let me out!" I felt them carrying me away and others squeaking in fear. I recognized a few, Flaky, Giggles, and Lammy.

We were all dumped out of the bags onto a cold cement floor. Flaky was instantly hugging me and crying. "wh-what's happening Silver?"

"I don't know." I gently stroked her hair, a few flakes falling out.

"What a great day to kill right brother?" Shifty asked Lifty.

Flaky clung to me even more, "I don't want to die so soon today!"

I moved Flaky into Giggles arms and stood up. "What's the meaning of this?" I looked at the green twins.

"Kill as many as possible." Lifty said calmly with a grin.  
"See how many times we should kill someone before they stay dead." Shifty added. They both grinned and laughed again.

"Once Splendid finds out the bank alarm was a decoy he'll come looking for everyone and you." Splendid was smarter than these two thought.

"I don't think so. Splendont will be there waiting for him." They both said in unison.

"Damn it." Splendont was the opposite of Splendid and they were always fighting. One of their battles could take all day.

"Let's start!" Lifty grabbed Flaky from Giggles and held a knife to her throat. "Watch closely now."

I kicked Lifty away from Flaky and held her trembling body. "You two are rude. Let us go!"

Lifty rubbed his side and stood up, "maybe we'll kill you first."

I laughed nervously, "Let's not do that…" I pushed the red head back to Giggles. "I say we don't kill anyone today but go and have fun at the fair…" I was determined to keep these girls safe from the two boys threatening their lives.

"Playing hero huh?" Shifty asked and laughed. "Sucks for you, the hero always loses."

"I'm not trying to be a hero; I'm just trying to help." I pulled two knives out of my knee high boots. "I'll just fight you myself." Like I said, I'd only been here for a week and I'd always been the killed and not the killer. It was time to turn the tables. "Petunia, I want you to get everyone out. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"But it's both of them against you..." The blue haired girl looked at me.

"I know but I'll be fine." I ran at the two guys. I swung my knife and cut Shifty's cheek, the other cut Lifty's side. The both went to stab me but I quickly jumped away, "What's wrong? Can't catch me?" Something or someone grabbed me from behind.

"Gotcha Kitten." The guy said.

"Shit." I looked behind me and up at him, Splendont, the red haired super villain.

"Girls shouldn't swear." He held me tightly so I couldn't fight back.

My knives fell to the ground, "when I'm being held by a creep I can."

"You're not being held by a creep." He took the blue mast off to show a red one and his hair turned blue. "It's me, Splendid!"

Lifty and Shifty looked at each other confused. "Then what happened to Splendont?" they both asked.

"Taken care of." Splendid flew me out of the building and set me on the roof. "Run" he mouthed to me before flying back in.

"Splendid!" I looked in to watch him fight them. Splendid killed Shifty with his laser vision then Lifty brought out a glowing green gem, "the kyptonut!" I whispered. Splendid fell to

his knees and threw one of my knives at him, stabbing him in the heart. I jumped back in and grabbed the nut, putting it back in the box then running to help the fallen superhero. "Splendid are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I thought I told you to run…" he looked up at me.

"You did but I wanted to see you beat them." I smiled and helped him stand up.

"Why were you all alone with them anyway?" Splendid coughed then stood by himself, getting his strength back.

"I was kidnapped along with Lammy, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky." I shrugged, "I was the only one who fought."

"Is Flaky okay?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah she's fine. Most likely crying to Flippy." I sighed, "Poor girl… she was the one they threatened to kill first."

"I'm glad you stood up to them. She'd be dead if you hadn't."

"It was nothing…" I looked down, Splendid liked Flaky. No way would he date me.

He hugged me tightly. "I'm just glad you and everyone else are safe."

I hugged back lightly, "thanks." I pulled out of his hug and started walking.

"Hey where are you going?" Splendid followed me.

"Home I guess…" I shrugged and kept walking.

"Why don't you go to the amusement park with me?" he smiled.

I blushed lightly and looked down. "Sure I guess I could do that."

"Great!" He picked me up and flew to the amusement park, smiling happily the whole time.

"Lumpy Land?" I asked Splendid as we landed. "As in the weirdo with the antler earrings?"

"That's the one!" He smiled and led me inside.

"Is it safe?" I looked around, everyone seemed happy.

"Most likely. And if not you're with a superhero remember?" he held my hand.

That made me feels a bit better. "Right. Now I feel safe."

A yellow-green haired boy with a lollipop in his hair ran up to us holding a ton of cotton candy. "Wanna buy some cotton candy?" He smiled big and showed us the colorful cotton.

"Sure thing Nutty!" Splendid bought some and handed it to me. "Here"

Nutty ran off to sell more. "Bye guys! Have fun!"

I took some and ate it, "Mm~ how did you know I liked strawberry?" I handed him some.

"It was just a guess." He took it and ate it, smiling.

I smiled back and started walking again.

"Try the games!" A boy with longish blue hair and gold antler earrings stood in front of us. "You can win lots of prizes for a cheap price!" Lumpy smiled. "Come on Splendid! They're fun and cheap!"

"I don't see why not." Splendid looked at me, "what do you want me to win?"

I pointed to a blue flying squirrel. "That one."

"I'll try my best." Splendid took a seat in front of the booth.

"Gather round!" Lumpy called out, "three more spots for this round!"

Pop walked up and took a seat next to Splendid then Sniffles sat next to Pop. Mole stumbled onto the chair and sat down.

"The goal for this game is to fill the balloon as quick as you can, the first one to pop wins but remember. Everyone wins something!" Lumpy pressed a button and the little squirt guns started spraying. After about a minute Splendid's balloon popped before Pops then Sniffles. Moles didn't pop and he was still trying to hit it. "Here you go Splendid!" Lumpy handed him the blue squirrel. "Second place," He handed Pop a small brown dog toy and he gave it to his kid, Cub. "And last," he gave Sniffles a foam finger. Mole got a piece of candy for trying.

Splendid handed it to me and smiled, "There you go Silver!"

I held it close. "Thanks. Do you want to ride something?"

"I'm up for anything you want." He said.

"Hmm…" I looked at the roller coaster and shuddered. I hated roller coasters, always have. "Why don't we ride something else… like the merry-go-round?"

"Why not the coaster?" he looked at me confused.

"I… I just don't like them… plus I don't really trust anything that Lumpy builds." I avoided his gaze.

"I can respect that." He smiled gently and put a hand on my head.

"I don't get why Flaky likes Flippy over you." I blushed lightly and looked up at hi, "you're really nice."

"You're really nice too Silver. And I don't like Flaky anymore."

"Y-you don't? Then who do you like?"

"You." He leaned down and brushed his soft lips over mine.

I blushed deeply and didn't move, I've had a crush on Splendid since the first day I got here but after the first time I died I'd been wanting to leave. Now I didn't want to leave.

He pulled away and smiled at me, "Come on. Let's go explore Happy Tree Town." He picked me up and flew into the sky.

I kept a hold of the plushy and closed my eyes. Today had been an amazing day, other than having my life threatened by creepy twins.

"Silver… open your eyes." I heard Splendid say.

I opened my eyes and looked around, "Where are we?"

"The outskirts of town; a perfect place to end a perfect day." He smiled down at me and landed in a field.

"Wow…" I looked around and smiled; long green grass that reached up to my knees swayed in the gentle breeze. A few aspen trees dotted the field; the sun was starting to go down, turning the clouds a deep pink and the sky streaked with violets, pinks, and blues. "You're right, it is the perfect place" I looked back at him.

Splendid never took his blue eyes off me and the smile never left his face. "I'm glad you like it here…"

"Wait… tomorrow is Monday huh?" I took a ticket out of my pocket. "The bus comes tomorrow morning. I leave at 9 AM."

"You can't leave!" Splendid frowned, "I don't want you to leave. Happy Tree Town has never been better." At this he pulled me into a tight hug. "Please don't leave Kitten."

I hugged him back, finally feeling like I belonged. "Okay… I won't leave." I smiled slightly and closed my eyes, enjoying this moment more than anything.

At 8:55 the next morning I stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to show up.

"Kitten!" Splendid flew down. "I thought you said you weren't leaving." He pouted.

"I'm not leaving; I'm waiting for my friend." I smiled.

He brightened a bit. "Oh are they on the bus?"

"Yes she is. She came to pick me up but she's going to stay here."

"Oh. Okay." He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on mine. "I'll wait with you."

At 9:00 the bus rolled to a stop and opened the door. A girl with gold hair and bright blue eyes stepped off, "Come on Silver. Let's go."

"Okay." I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the bus. "You're staying here with me Suki!"

"Me? Stay here?" She looked around then laughed, "Yeah right get on the bus."

I saw the green haired twins run away from the bus, laughing and grinning. "I don't think that's a good idea…" I stepped back, pulling Splendid and Suki with me.

"What are y-" Suki was cut off by a loud boom from the bus.

"Lifty and Shifty?" Splendid asked, looking at the burning bus.

"You know it." I sighed.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Exclaimed Suki, "This is exactly why I didn't want you to come here!" she started to pace. "What happens if you get killed here?"

"You die then come back to life the next morning." Splendid answered simply.

"That's so weird! This place is so weird!"  
I grabbed Suki's shoulders, "Pull yourself together woman! Yes this place is weird but it's where I belong."

"It's not where I belong!" Suki called loudly.

"Shh! Calm down. If you want to leave you have to wait till next Monday when the next bus comes." I said calmly then looked at the burnt bus. "If another one comes…"

"Fine, but I'm staying with you." She said after a minute.

I sighed, "Okay."

Three green haired boys stood behind us, "Impressed?" Shifty asked. "We easily planted that bomb without anyone noticing!"

Flippy grinned then chuckled, eyeing Suki. "You got a friend Silver?" Flippy took a step towards us, twirling his knife.

Splendid stepped between the boys and us, "Flippy, get out of here. Take the Coons with you." He pointed at the twins who glared at him.

I took my knife out of my boot, if this was going to be a fight I was determined to keep Suki safe.

"This is completely crazy!" Suki threw her arms up in frustration.

"Suki. Chill out." I looked at her and took out my other knife. "You don't have any weapons so stay back and away from the fighting." I flipped my knives in my hand, "alright. Bring it on boys."

Flippy threw his knife at Splendid who blocked it easily then threw it back.

"You take the Coons, I've got Flippy!" Splendid called back to me as he ran at the distracted war veteran.

I faced the twins and my eye twitched, they were both holding gun pointing them at me. "Ah shit. What's with the guns? That's cheating."

"Oh yeah, we upgraded our weapons. And last time I checked the villains always cheat. Am I wrong Silver?" Shifty said with a smirk.

"No you're not wrong… but don't you two get that you could be nice? You don't have to be mean all the time." I eyed them and the guns, not wanting to get shot.

"It's more fun on this side. Besides good isn't near as much fun." They took aim and shot.

I jumped away from the bullets just in time. "Good is better!"

"I beg to differ." Splendont stood behind me, holding onto Suki who looked a little freaked out. "Being evil is so much better. Trust me." He picked up Suki and flew away, "thanks for the present!"

"Some people..." I mumbled to myself, "Splendid! Splendont took Suki, I got these guys. Go save her!"

Splendid nodded and flew off quickly, "be careful!" he called back to me.

I turned to face them again; Flippy had flipped back to normal and was gone. It was just me and the twins. "Well I'm screwed."

"Not yet." They laughed and looked at each other.

"Oh hell no!" I ran at them and slipped behind them, before they could react I stabbed Lifty in the back; he turned quickly and hit me in the back of the neck with the butt of the gun. I winced and fell at their feet, dropping the knives. Shifty sat on my stomach and held the gun to my temple. I would've pushed him off except Lifty held my hands above my head tightly. "Get off me!"

"Shh. don't move or talk or I pull the trigger." Lifty smirked.

I glared at him.

"Hey Shifty, do you think if Silver cheated on Splendid with us he'd kill her?" Lifty looked at his brother.

"But then he'd kill us. You can take that chance but leave me out of it." Shifty shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Lifty got really close to my face and whispered, "fight me and you die. Don't worry, Splendid will hear about this." He licked up my neck.

I flinched and closed my eyes tightly, blushing deeply. _At this point I don't care if I die... _I thought. I moved my head hoping to get away, or shot.

Lifty grabbed my face and held it in place, "I'm having too much fun to kill you now. Sorry Kitten, you're not getting out of this so easily."

I tried to move away, I wasn't about to admit I secretly had wanted this from the first day. "Get off of me!" I wrapped my legs around his neck and snapped his neck. Like I said, I wasn't about to admit it. I got my arms away from Shifty and punched him across the face. "God that was annoying..."

"I saw you blushing liar." Shifty stood up and rubbed his cheek while glaring at me.

I stood up and dusted myself off, "so what?" I picked up Lifty's gun and pointed it at Shifty's head.

He put this hands up, "okay, okay, let's not do anything hasty..."

"Right now I'll do anything to end this day." I kept my hands steady.

Shifty grabbed his gun and shot my leg, he ducked when I tried to shoot him. He shot me in the arm and I dropped the gun. Shifty ran to me and grabbed the gun. He smirked at me and twirled the guns easily, "hey Kitten. You're bleeding."

"Shut up coon boy." I glared at him, I struggled to stand up. Shifty walked over to me and laughed, he aimed at my head and I closed my eyes.

The shot didn't come; I opened my eyes and Shifty lay dead with a knife through his head. I looked up to see Flippy. His eyes were red, like he had been crying. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He didn't answer my question; he just picked me up gently, careful not to hurt my gun wounds.

"Flippy?" I touched his cheek with my good arm and he looked down at me, "What happened?" I felt truly sorry for him at this moment.

"When I got home I found Flaky dead." He started to walk to my house, "it was either evil me or one of the twins. I came back hoping to kill at least one of them. You got hurt because I left you when I flipped back."

"Well I'm okay now, I'm sure my leg and arm will heal soon enough." I reassured him softly.

"Mind if I?" he gestured to my door.

I didn't even notice we were at my house, "yeah no problem the door's open."

He opened the door and walked in. laying me on the couch, "do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah; in the kitchen above the stove." I sat up and looked at the shots.

He walked back in and started to clean the blood away, his eyes watching what he was doing. Surprisingly his hands were soft and his movements were gentle. He started to wrap my arm and leg to stop the bleeding. He ruffled my hair, "there you go, all better."

I laughed slightly and smiled; "now I know why Flaky loves you so much." I punched his arm nicely. "You really are a good guy Flippy."

"Thanks Silver," he smiled at me, "I should be going back now; Flaky should be waking up soon."

"Okay see ya. And thanks again." I smiled as he walked out. I sighed and lay down, closing my eyes. _Just a short nap then I'm going to find Suki…_

I woke up to the feeling of someone's hand on my back, shaking me and saying, "Silver… wake up something bad happened."

I opened my eyes weakly to see Mole; I smacked his hand away before he went any farther. "What is it Mole?" I watched him fix him dark sunglasses and clear his throat.

"You're err… friend, Suki is dead." He blew his light purple hair from his face, mostly glad he couldn't see my surprised face.

"Suki is dead..?" I looked down, shocked then stood up quickly with a smile, "yeah! About damn time!"

"You're not upset?" Mole asked, confusion clear on his pale blind face.

"Well… kinda but hey she is going to wake up tomorrow and be so freaked out!"

"I fail to see how this is a good thing…" Mole scratched his head, almost hitting me with his guide stick.

"And I fail to see how the hell you got in my house?" I looked at him again, my mind racing away from the thought of a dead Suki to how a blind guy got into my locked house.

"Well um…" he laughed nervously "your door was unlocked..?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" I looked at my door, it was still locked and I wasn't surprised.

"Um… well, you left a window open and I had to tell you what happened I'm so sorry!" Mole –attempted to- look at me.

"Hey its fine, thanks for telling me. Just next time, knock." I smiled a bit and patted his shoulder that was at my eye level. "And shrink a bit, you guys here are all too tall, mostly Lumpy..." I half pouted but I was still smiling.

"I can try but I don't think it's going to happen. Sorry Silver." Mole smiled and ruffled my hair.

I didn't get why these guys liked doing that; apparently my hair is soft but not after they ruffle it. I laughed a bit and fixed my hair, "Okay at least try. Now where is Suki's body and who killed her?"

"Well let's see… she's out in the old lumber mill place and I believe it was Splendont who killed her." He nodded twice like he was sure that's what happened.

"The lumber mill huh? How did she die?" I asked casually secretly plotting my revenge.

"Classical tied to a log going to the blade to be cut in half."

"And that actually worked?" I was a bit surprised, "I sent Splendid after-" I narrowed my eyes at the ground. "Splendid, he didn't save her did he?"

"H-he tried but Splendont had him distracted the whole time" I could tell he heard the frustration in my rising voice.

I sighed, "Alright. Sorry about that, I'm just a bit surprised and frustrated."

"It's okay Silver. She will be back tomorrow and so will Splendont… Also what happened to Lifty and Shifty?" Mole asked suddenly.

"Oh look at the time! Sorry Mole but you got to get going don't you have a job as a security guard tonight?" I pushed him towards the door and unlocked it, pushing him out.

"Oh yeah I do thanks for reminding me! I'll _see_ you tomorrow!" he laughed at his own pun as he walked away.

I sighed in relief, "Thank god…" I picked up my phone and called Splendid. When he didn't answer I sighed and hung up without leaving a message, I muttered and walked outside, leaving my phone on the black couch.

I sighed as I walked on, pulling my silver hair back in a messy bun, some of the wavy locks falling in front of my eyes. As I was distracted I ran into my old friend Miles and we both fell back. "Oh sorry Miles, I wasn't paying attention."

"Clearly…" he smiled and helped me up after fixing his glasses.

"Mean" I picked a leaf out of his light tan hair then smacked him upside his head. "Now can you tell me where Splendid is?"

"Oh you mean your fail of a superhero boyfriend?" Miles fixed his glasses and crossed his arms, "haven't seen him."

I went to smack him again but stopped myself short of his head and sighed, "Fine whatever…" I pushed past him and walked on, then heard Miles call after me

"I'd check his house first then maybe ask his brother if he's not at his house."

I waved back to him and walked towards Splendid's house, hoping he would be there.

"Splendid?" I knocked on the door for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Are you home?" I sighed and stopped knocking, he wasn't here then where was he? "I really don't want to talk to Splendont…" I kicked a rock and stuffed my hands in my pockets with a huff. A cold breeze blew through the town, taking some gold, brown, and red leaves with it. I saw my breath when I breathed out, winter was coming faster than usual, and we were going to have early snow. _Great… I hate the snow but that means Halloween is coming up. _I mentally face palmed and started down the street. Everyone would be at Flaky's party most likely, well everyone but the mafia anyway. The Happy Tree Town mafia was made up of Flippy, Lifty, Shifty, and Splendont; that's why they all worked together for a lot of the things that happen here, like Suki's death. I slowed my pace till I finally stopped in front of a larger building, but what I was looking for was underground. "Hopefully this works…" I breathed quietly, my breath swirling in front of me. I pressed the doorbell and jumped back as the trap door was activated I looked in and saw saws spinning and blades swinging, "Thought so…" I jumped in as the saws and blades stopped moving as the door started to shut. I slid down quietly, careful to avoid the blades, sensors, and bear traps that lined the sloped tunnel. I stopped at the end and looked down, spotting a tank of sharks, electric eels, and piranhas. "Classy guys, real classy." I sighed quietly and looked for another spot to land on that wouldn't tell them I was here. I jumped down to a small spot on the cold tile floor, making a small click with my boots but nothing too bad that would give me away. _Cat instincts time…_ I grinned and started to move carefully around the tank and out of the death trap room. I snuck down the dim hallway and saw a vent; I climbed up the latter and looked around before making my way down the heated and cramped tunnel. I stopped above a room where the four mafia guys stood, arguing; I sat and watched through a vent on the ceiling, listening as closely as I could without creaking the metal supporting me.

"Shut up!" Flippy yelled at the three others, his eyes were yellow and not green, he must have flipped but that's usually the only time he was with the mafia anyway. "Lifty, Shifty; how is the research on your end going?" he asking in an evil voice; god I prayed Flaky was okay.

"We keep getting stopped before we can get any data…" Lifty said with a sigh and looked at his twin who nodded and said.

"True, it's either Silver or her cat toy Splendid."

Flippy paced and twirled his knife then stopped as the metal holding me up creaked quietly. I closed my eyes tight; _no, no, no, I can't be found now shut up metal! _To my relief Flippy began pacing again.

"Alright, Splendont," Flippy looked at the villain who had stayed quiet while the others argued, "Go get Silver and bring her here, alive."

"Why?" Splendont growled, turning to face the ex-military soldier his red eyes tired and upset.

"I have a plan to keep her and your brother away from our plans. I can't send the twins because I need both of them for Splendid." Flippy explained simply.

Splendont hesitated then nodded, flying off and out of sight.

Flippy turned to the twins and sent them off. The metal creaked again and Flippy flinched, growling.

"Shit!" The metal broke and I fell to the tile below, landing with a painful thud, "ouch… damn it…" I looked up to see Flippys yellow eyes staring at me, a devilish smile spread creepily over his lips.

"Hello, Kitten." He chuckled and grabbed my arm, pulling me roughly to my feet and holding my arm painfully behind my back. "Lifty, Shifty, and Splendont!" he called for the other three and they walked in all smiling like crazy people. "We had a spy."

"Thanks for making my job easy." Splendont said with a scowl.

"Y-yeah sure…" I grumbled in pain and tried to move my arm, only for Flippy to twist it more, causing me to scream and bow my head.

"Call your boyfriend." Flippy said with a hiss in my ear.

"N-never…" I looked at them, "If you're going to hurt him or anyone else I'm not calling him. Besides he's dead with Suki."

"They woke up about ten minutes ago. He's looking for you Kitten." Shifty said.

I stared at the ground, holding back pained tears, "I won't call him… do what you will to me but I'm not calling Splendid for you to hurt…" I said quietly, choosing my words carefully.

"Foolish choice of words." Flippy grinned and twisted my arm again, causing the bone to snap and the shoulder to pop from socket. "Call him. Or we will."

I screamed in pain and the tears fell down my cheeks, "Splendid!" I called out between pained gasps.

"Boss… why don't we be a bit gentler…? I mean she isn't doing anything bad and really just gave herself to us…" Lifty said, looking at Flippy.

Flippy threw me to the ground and picked Lifty up by the shirt and growled in his face, "Are you telling me I shouldn't hurt her even though she's denying me? Or are you on her side… no? Then maybe you're scared of Splendid." I saw his yellow eyes widen and then narrow again at the man.

"I-I didn't say any of that…" Lifty said quietly, he looked to his brother for help but Shifty just looked away, "I'm just saying there might be an easier way of doing this…"

Flippy threw him to the ground, "Then what's your plan if you're so smart?"  
I looked at Lifty, my blue eyes filled with fear, pain, and pleading. I hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid that would cause one of us, or both to die.  
Lifty stared at me for a moment before looking at Flippy who had his arms crossed, watching and waiting, "Send one of us to go get him, tell him we have his girlfriend and if he doesn't come quietly we'll kill her."  
Flippy raised an eyebrow then nodded, "Good idea Lifty, maybe you're not useless after all. Splendont, you can fly and see find him easier, you go." Splendont glared at Lifty then nodded before flying out, making a whoosh noise.

I closed my eyes and held my broken arm close to my chest, _Splendid… please don't give in. If they kill me I'll come back anyway… please don't be the hero._ I thought to myself as tears continued to fall down my cheeks.

Flippy looked at me and grinned evilly before looking back to the twins, "make yourselves scarce, but first, Lifty; trap Silver and lets go." The veteran crossed his arms over his chest, waiting to see if he would follow his orders.

Lifty looked between us before nodding and walking over to me, "sorry…" he whispered almost silently in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

I just shook my head as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, hitting my arm and causing me to flinch. He walked me over to something that looked like a bird cage but on the ground, he set me inside and tied my good arm to one of the bars then locked the cage and left with Flippy and Shifty.

I looked around the now empty room and my tied arm then my broken one, I sighed and pulled my arm and the rope; it didn't budge. I closed my eyes and curled up against the cold bars of the cage, listening to the beeping of a machine and grinding gears in the walls. I don't know how long I sat there trying but failing at sleeping but eventually the three came back, Splendont wasn't with the three green males. I opened my blue eyes and blinked a few times at the sudden light. Shifty and Flippy were talking; Lifty kept glancing at me but looking back to the older guys.

"Lifty I swear if Splendont and Splendid aren't here within the next five minutes I'm killing her and you." Flippy growled at the boy.

"They'll be here I swear!" Lifty said quickly and nodded.

I blinked and moved my arm trying to reposition myself, whimpering in pain and hid my head in my good arm.

About four minutes later Splendont walked in with Splendid behind him, he had a black eye and his hair was messy and dirty. Once he saw me his eyes light up in anger, "You said if I came you wouldn't hurt her!" he yelled and clenched his hands to fist. "Let her go now!"

"Actually we said if you came quietly we wouldn't hurt her, you put up a fight." Spelendont said while glaring at him, rubbing his swollen cheek. "Besides, we hurt her before this was agreed, you're lucky she's not lying dead on the ground."

"You're lucky **_you're _**not dead!" Splendid yelled and punched his rival, causing the red head to fall to the ground with a growl of anger and pain.

"Splendid! Don't…" I said, looking at him with wide eyes. "I'm alright… please stop…"

The superhero sighed and dropped his fist, looking away. "Silver… I'm sorry… I failed to protect you and I'm going to fail at protecting the town… because of you." He looked back at me and narrowed his blue eyes. "Because of you I can't save the people I care about most."

My mouth fell open in surprise at his words, "h… how does that make this my fault? I don't care that you save everyone as long as you're not worrying about me…" I looked at the rest of the mafia group, wondering why they hadn't attacked him yet.

"I can't focus on anything but you. Saving the day doesn't seem to come anywhere close to trying to keep you safe from these guys and myself." He said a bit defeated. "I'm sorry  
Silver…" He looked at Splendont then flew out of there before I could even comprehend what he said.

"After him." Flippy commanded Splendont and he flew out after. "Lifty, Shifty, get on with the plan; kill Silver if she tries anything and I'll kill you if **_you_** try anything." The veteran walked out, Shifty, not even looking at his brother, followed, fixing his hat.

Lifty walked over to me and kneeled down by me and touched my shoulder, "are you alright..?" he asked in a whisper.

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be fine...?" I didn't look at him, I just bowed my head and my shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Well for one you're crying." He smiled sympathetically and took the green stripped bandana from his neck and moved my head to look at him; he gently dabbed the tears away. "For two that was a bit harsh of him… I've never known him to yell at someone and leave…"

"How… How long have you two known each other..?" I asked slowly and quietly, laying my head on his shoulder when he leaned on the bars.

"Well it's been a long time actually, we've always known each other but as people get older they grow apart or become closer… He left us for the side of good. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but around here it will get you killed." He laughed a bit and smiled at me, stroking my messy hair gently with a free hand.

"D-do you think Flippy will actually kill everyone in town just to see how many times it takes?" I asked quietly, my voice shaking when I thought of all my friends being killed forever.

"I don't know… he might but I think something has gotten into him, he's not acting normal and he won't flip back…" Lifty said and continued to stroke my hair, "But I think right now the best thing for you is to sleep, rest and get some energy back. I'll fix your arm but I will hurt, I'm warning you now."

I moved my head from his shoulder and looked at him in his emerald green eyes, "Why are you being so nice to me?" I whispered.

"Because you're a nice girl Silver, I… never mind, just please get some rest." He smiled gently and wiped a few more tears away before returning his bandana to his neck and standing up. "Hopefully tomorrow everything will be better." He said in a happier tone, taking off his jacket and laying it on me as I lay down. "Good night Kitten." He said and walked out.

I nodded and closed my eyes, "Good night Coon…" I yawned and tried to fall asleep.

I woke up to yelling the next morning, I shook my head and blinked a few times, sitting up a bit. My broken arm was wrapped and felt much better, Liftys jacket was gone and I was still tied to the cage. I looked around the dark room, the yelling wasn't in here but in the room next door. A moment later a wall broke down and Splendid was laying there, pain on his dirty and bruised face. He struggled to stand up and shook his head, He charged back into the room yelling, "You son of a bitch!" I leaned forward to look through the wall at who he was fighting but the rope held me back. A loud sizzling sound echoed off the tile walls and I wrinkled my nose, a red beam shot through the wall, cutting part of the bars off. I gasped and tried to dodge the bars, squeaking and shaking.

"Wimp!" I heard Flippy's voice boom. He ran through the wall and opened the cage I was in, picking me up by my hair and holding me in front of him with his knife pressing on my back. "Come any closer and I kill her Hero!"

Splendid flew in, his blue eyes blazing in hatred and anger, "I don't care what happens to her! I'll kill you for killing Flakey and Nutty!" He yelled at the veteran, "She should've never picked you!"

Flippy pressed the blade harder on my back and I let out a shaky breath, "Why would she pick you? I'm glad you feel that way about Silver here… I'm sure she wanted to die after you broke her heart last night." He smirked, showing his sharp teeth, his yellow eyes glinting like his knife.

Splendid's eyes flashed in regret and sadness before the anger blazed up, "I… I don't care." He shook his head and crouched down, looking like he was going to attack. "just fight me!"

I felt blood soak the back of my shirt and Flippy's warm breath on my ear, "Sleep well Kitten." He chuckled and stabbed the knife through me.

I shook and as my vision went blurred I saw Splendid's expression become surprise then sadness and finally anger as he flew towards Flippy.

(Sorry this chapter is short but I'm still working on it so yeah hang in there!)


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up next I was in the cage still, my hands tied behind my back and to the cage bars; I looked around to see if anyone was around and Splendid was in a cage beside me and Suki in another, both asleep. I sighed quietly, _maybe they will get away with killing everyone… but they can't, then no one will be here… _I thought to myself, not wanting to go back to sleep. I looked around the dark room a bit more slowly this time; the wall was fixed along with the machines that had got damaged. _ How did they fix it that quickly… and how did Flippy beat Splendid? Wait a second, how did they get Suki?_ I looked down at the cage after Splendid's, yep there was no doubt it was her, sleeping soundly, also tied to the bars. I looked at Splendid next, he was a mess but he was slowly healing as he slept, it was very weird to watch. I wanted to reach out to him, to hold and cry to him, tell him I was sorry and I didn't want to lose him from my life forever. I looked away, attempting to wipe the stray tears from my cheeks with my shoulder. _I-if I can figure out the day they are going to try and kill everyone then I'm sure we can stop them, I mean it's four of them vs. the whole town. _I tapped my foot quietly on the bottom of the cage, thinking of a way to stop them even if it was alone. Then I thought about it, Lifty said Flippy hasn't been himself, he hasn't flipped back to normal in three days. _So if I can get Flippy to change back to normal then this whole thing will be taken care of, first thing first, I need to get out of here and learn how to make him flip back. _I stopped tapping as Suki shifted in her sleep. I looked back out, trying to see in the darkness and see if Lifty was still here or if I could use something to get me out of here. I saw a figure move down the hall towards the cages, I watched, expecting one of the mafia members that hated me, I smiled happily when I saw it was Lifty. I tried to stand up but my tied hands held me in place, "Lifty… come here…" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He walked over to me and looked me up and down then at my friends in the other cages, without saying anything he grinned and took something from behind his back, a fedora. He placed it on his head and tilted his head to the side, "Sorry Kitten, wrong twin." Shifty laughed his creepy laugh then said smugly, "So Lifty has been plotting with the enemy huh? Well we will just have to punish him for that then." He smirked, turning and walking.

"W-wait! Shifty please, it wasn't him it was me; I made him tell me, I made him. I promise you it was all me." I said, still trying not to wake up Splendid and Suki but trying to save Lifty from his brother.

"Oh was it now?" He turned to face me, his dark green marks making his bright green eyes almost glow in the shadows. "So you're telling me you got my brother to give away our plans and secrets when you had a broken arm and the other was tied? He may be stupid but he isn't that stupid, even to a pretty face." He walked back over to the cage and crouched down, reaching his hand in through the bars and lightly touching my cold pink cheek. He suddenly took his arm back and slapped me hard, "Us 'Coon boys' might be stupid but we're not **_that _**stupid." He growled, wiping his hand on his jeans.

My head flew to the side, my cheek growing hot and throbbing in pain, "ow… hey I never said you were stupid, and I'm not lying…" my hair covered my face and I was glad it did or Shifty would see the tears and red mark.

"I know a lie when I hear one." He hissed. "I'm surprised that slap didn't wake them up. It was very loud." He grinned and looked over his shoulder.

"It… it didn't hurt that bad…" I whispered.

"You're lying again. Or if you're not then let's do it again," He reached in and slapped me again this time harder and cutting my cheek with one of his many rings. "Oh come on this is my favorite ring." He sighed and slipped it off, wiping the crimson liquid on his dark jeans and putting it back. "Well now I should go punish Lifty, and clean yourself up, you're bleeding." He laughed as he walked out.

I was glad he left before I could respond; tears chocked me from saying anything as blood ran down my cheek and dripped to the metal bottom of the cage. Now I had gotten Lifty hurt or worse and I clearly wasn't getting out today; maybe never if they didn't let Lifty come back in here. As I cried the tears touched the cut, making me to flinch from the stinging and burning. I looked over at Splendid and prayed that when he woke up he would help us as much as he could. I closed my eyes and let the blood ooze out, leaning back against the bars I tried to sleep but not dream; no dreams came, only nightmares.

When I woke again it was to hyperventilating and someone saying my name, I opened my eyes and shook my head, looking over at Suki who was freaking out, "What do you want?" I asked in an upset voice.

"Where are we? What happened after I got attacked yesterday?!" She asked, looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"Relax, we are in cages, I have no idea what happened seeing how I've been here for like two or three days." I looked at her, completely calm, the side of my face covered in dry blood.

"What the hell happened to your face?!" Suki exclaimed then went quiet as Splendid groaned and moved in his sleep.

"Shifty slapped me, I'm alright though, and I don't even feel it." I lied, it really did sting. "I can fill you in on everything once we get out of here." I whispered and looked away from her and in front of me; I really hoped I didn't get Lifty killed.

"That scumbag touched you?" I heard Splendid ask, opening his eyes and looking at me, he clearly looked defensive like he still cared about me but his voice sounded like he didn't want to even look at me.

"It was my fault, I'm the one who called him stupid," I said with a sigh, glancing at him and feeling my stomach twist in sadness. "He hit me twice, the second one cut me. But hey I'm going to get us out of here; I have a plan, kind of." I laughed a bit then went serious, looking around the room again, using my sharp hearing to try and hear what was going on in the other rooms. I heard some laughing and Flippy's voice over the other two, he was saying something I couldn't hear very well but it must have been funny to make Splendont laugh. _I don't hear Lifty… what happened to him..? _I sat back with a sigh and thought about my plan.

"Well?" Splendid asked, interrupting my thinking, "How are we getting out or do you not even know?"

"Why don't you get yourself out if you're so smart?" I snapped at him then instantly felt bad, pulling my knees to my chest and looking down. "I'm sorry, I'm upset that I can't get out and save all my friends here…" I sighed and said quietly.

"Look Silver, I want to get out of here just as bad as you but I can't do anything, they did something that made me feel sick and now my powers don't work." Splendid said, hurt passing over his face for a moment then he tried to look strong.

"I'm sorry Splendid…" I said, not able to look at him.

"Anyone need a hand?" I heard a cheerful voice call quietly.

"Lifty! In here." I said, hoping he heard me but the others didn't.

The green haired boy snuck in, a knife in his hand, he smiled brightly at me, it looked like he had a few cuts and bruises but other than that he was fine. "Let's get you three out of here and save Happy Tree town."

Once outside we were hit with a cold wind and a ground littered with brown leaves and a bit of frost. No one was out this morning and I looked at out beat up, rag tag group of friends, I had to help them and figure out what happened to his powers. "Guys… this might not be the best time but I'm really hungry." I said after a moment.

"I hardly think this is the time for food in anyway Silver!" Suki said with her arms crossed.

"Well sorry I haven't eaten for three days, I'm kind of starving." I mumbled and walked down the empty street, hugging myself to warm up. Lifty caught up with me and put his jacket around me, giving me a smile but saying nothing as he walked next to me. I felt Splendid's eyes burn into my back as he watched me and I knew Lifty felt it too by his uncomfortable expression. I sighed quietly and kept walking, wanting to eat before the gang came looking for us or before everyone woke up and crowded everywhere.


End file.
